Bardocks survival: the saiyan awakes
by Super Saiyan 2 Bardock
Summary: to know love then to have it ripped awaay changes a man, but the changes bardock faces are far greater than he could have ever imagined. a what if story about if bardock had survived friezas genocide of the saiyan race. editor and co-writer: Lykeit0rByteit
1. Episode 1: A Strange World

Chapter 1: a strange world

"Nataku, slow down," A tan woman called out happily as she chased after a young, cheerful boy. Her long, silver hair bounced and blew in the dancing meadow breeze. "The Darla fruit will be in the same place it always is when we get there."

"C'mon Sarafine," The boy yelled looking back to her as he continued to run. "Speed up! I want to get there before Argon-whoa!" Suddenly the boy vanished from the face of the meadow but Sarafine couldn't see where he went.

"Nataku," She screamed and ran ahead to where the boy last stood. It was there that she saw the giant crater that Nataku now laid in. She hurried down into the whole in the ground and pulled the boy into her embrace, holding him tight.

"S-Sarafine," He stuttered out glaring over her shoulder. Sarafine looked back to see a man lying motionless in the center of the crater. His body was busted up and bruised from head to toe. Sarafine took notice that the man had a tail, leading her to take note that this man was not of their race, the brown fur took a blackish hue showing from the scorched areas. His unusual armor was almost completely destroyed and the two were sure he was dead. His skin color was quite fair compared to theirs and their people and his hair was solid black, another distinction held between their races.

Sarafine released the boy and stood to see if she could get a better look at the strange creature.

"Where did he come from?" Nataku asked stepping closer and closer until he was inches away from the body.

"I don't know, but don't get too close, Nataku. We don't know what happened to him. He could've died from some sort of disease that made him flush pale like that."

Nataku, like any other over-zealous curious boy his age, didn't listen. He looked closer at the man and just stared at his body, examining his skin and body. The dead man lying in front of him looked much more muscular than the men he was used to seeing on his planet. Then, after a few seconds of extensive ogling, the boy saw the man's chest move up faintly and go back down.

"He's alive!" Nataku announced with excitement. "Sarafine, he's alive. You have to help him."

Sarafine flinched with astonishment of the news, uncertain of how to reply to the boy.

"I-I can't…he's-he's…"

"You can do it Sarafine, you're a Medic? It's your job to heal the sick and help those in need. If you leave him here like this, you'll be going against everything you were taught and believe is right. Isn't that why you studied medicine…to help people?" Nataku asked, quizzical to her hesitation.

Sarafine stared at the body a bit longer and then looked up to Nataku's solemn face; his big puppy dog eyes and quivering lip. There was no way she could say no to him with that face and he knew it.

When Bardock opened his eyes he was lying on a cot in a room enclosed by four wooden walls that he'd never seen before in his life.

Out of confusion the saiyan begins to go over that last few moments he can recollect. He ascends to the upper atmosphere with his brethren saiyans, challenging friezas tyranny as he attempts mass genocide. After an exchanging of words with the icy-tyrant, the beast then quickly develops a massive death ball, crackling with orange, hot energy, continuously growing in size as bardocks attack is absorbed by the star like attack, then …it all goes blank. He knew one thing for sure though, Planet Vegeta, his home, and his loved ones, were gone.

Quickly sitting up straight to analysis his situation, Bardock was only able to catch a glance of what looked to be the back of a boy meddling with the contents of a table in the corner of the room before he was quickly forced back to his vertical position by the intense pain radiating from his cracked ribs.

"Ah…dammit," He shouted clenching his sides with what little strength he possessed in his arms.

Nataku dropped the towel he had for Bardock in the water pan at the sound of the man bellowing behind him. He turned around to face the man and his heart wretched at the sight of The scar faced saiyan clenching his teeth together in pain.

"You're-you're awake…and you're hurting. Hang on, I'll go get Sarafine. She'll know what to do."

Nataku hastily ran out of the room before Bardock could see his face but with all the pain the Saiyan was in he didn't care what the boy looked like as long as he was getting him help.

Several minutes later Sarafine rushed through the room doors with a wooden bowl filled with a green paste and Nataku by her side.

"Good, you're alive." She said breathlessly kneeling down to his side. "Don't worry; I'll get rid of the pain shortly."

Bardock tensed at the cold breeze that came when she pulled his covers down to reveal his bare chest and abdomen. When the cold salve made contact with his ribcage, chest and arms, the pain in his upper body was immediately nullified. The Saiyan exhaled at the pleasure of being pain free once again and when he looked upon his body, expecting to see it coated with the green paste, there was nothing.

"What was that stuff?" He questioned sitting erect. The first thing he noticed when sitting up was how beautiful the woman was. She and the boy were both tan in skin tone and had whitish silver hair but her beauty stood out to him the most.

"You…you speak our language?" Sarafine asked in surprise.

"I'm a Space Pirate; I speak every known language in the galaxy."

"Space Pirate…? What is a Space Pirate?" Sarafine asked curiously. Bardock thought it absurd that someone wouldn't understand the meaning of the term Space Pirate no matter what planet they were from.

"It…it means…it's nothing. Don't worry about it. You don't have to worry about it at the moment anyway. By the way what planet it this? I know the language but I can't quite place the name…and who are you?"

"This is…Planet Atlas…I am an Athen, my name is Sarafine…this is my younger brother, Nataku. Who-who are you stranger and what are you doing on our planet?"

The memories of Frieza's Death Ball and the destruction of Planet Vegeta along with the death of all his brethren came crashing down on Bardock once again and he cringed at the thought.

"My name is Bardock, I'm a Saiyan. My planet…it was destroyed. I think I may be the only survivor. I must have floated through space unconsciously until the gravitational pull of your planet pulled me in. That explains why my whole body hurts…well it did, before you put that green goop on me. What was that stuff anyway?"

"It is a muscle relaxer fashioned from the leaves of the Nicoca Tree and sap from the Konini plants. I was just out mixing it when Nataku ran out and told me you were alive. By the condition of your body when we found you, I had a feeling that you might need it."

"So you two saved me huh? Well I'm grateful. Without you, I would've died for sure. I owe you one. I gotta go now though," As Bardock tried to stand up on the cot, a shooting pain rushed from his feet up to his lower abdomen, igniting a scream from him.

"Don't move," Sarafine ordered calmly. "I haven't done your lower body yet."

When Sarafine pulled the cover from Bardock's feet up to his shins to reveal bare legs, the Saiyan's eyes widened and he quickly pushed her away and recovered himself.

"Wait, where is my armor?" He barked.

"I-I had to take it off of you. It was almost completely destroyed."

"So…you saw me…completely naked!" The Saiyan blushed at the thought.

Sarafine smiled at the accusation and replied, "No need to be bashful. There seems to be no difference between your male anatomy and that of our species, so you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Bardock's blush deepened.

"C'mon, if you don't let me finish applying the salve you'll heal slower."

"No!" Bardock barked when Sarafine reached for the cover again. "I'll do it myself."

"Fine, you big baby, do it yourself. We'll be outside when you're done. Nataku, let's go-"

"I'm gonna stay, Sarafine." Nataku declared. "You said we're the same after all. He's got nothing I aint got."

Sarafine looked to Bardock as if looking for a confirmation and when the Saiyan didn't object she left Nataku with a look of warning.

As soon as the woman was gone, Bardock pulled the wool blanket up to his thighs and gently covered his feet and legs in the medicine.

"What was your planet like?" Nataku asked bluntly.

Bardock rested after finishing up to his ankles and answered, "It was…exciting…I suppose. Just imagine a planet full of male and female warriors who love to fight all the time."

"W-warriors…who _love _to fight…all the time? That's a good thing?"

"Well, yeah. My people were a warrior race, we lived to fight and conquer; it's in our blood."

Nataku sat in thought for a moment before saying, "We don't have warriors on our planet. The elders say that fighting leads to division and bloodshed."

"No warriors," Bardock announced in unconcealed surprise. "Then how do you people plan to protect yourselves against attack?"

"No outsiders have come to Atlas in over 500,000 years. You're the first. And our planet is peaceful. There's never any fighting. We love each other too much to want to hurt each other."

"Yeah…but…fighting releases stress. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you two can't spar together. It just…it seems impossible for a planet to be so peaceful. I've got to get off of this rock."

Bardock began to hurry and apply the rest of the paste to his thighs and lower abdomen before Nataku asked, "What is your family like?"

Bardock paused for a moment and turned to the boy.

"What makes you think I had a family?"

"Everyone has a family. Who was in yours?"

"I have…I had…two sons. One of them was sent away just before my planet was destroyed. I don't know what happened to the oldest one. I can only hope he's still alive."

Bardock's anger began to rage, his body glowing with a soft red hue of energy, barely noticeable, as he thought about his entire race being abolished again. The Saiyans, a once proud warrior race, reduced now to only two people as far as he knew.

Nataku took notice of the man's upset state and became remorseful.

"The elders say that even though we may lose someone in death, as long as we keep their memory, they will always be alive in our hearts."

Bardock looked up at the boy's red eyes and the innocence and serenity in them soothed his anger.

With a smile he asked, "You're pretty wise for a kid. How old are you?"

"I'm eleven," The boy answered with a big grin. "But I'll be twelve in two days and then I can start my training to become an elder. It's my dream. I want to follow in my father's footsteps. He became the elder of our entire village when he was only twenty three. That made him the youngest elder ever on our planet."

"Twenty three huh," Bardock said stretching out his relaxed legs. "Well good for him. Look, do you have any clothes around here that I can wear?"

"My father does. Stay here, I'll go get them."

Nataku ran out of the room as fast as he could and came back almost five minutes later with a brown and red toga. Bardock eyed the garment with distaste and said, "You've got to be kidding me. What is that?"

"It's a toga."

"It's a skirt." Bardock spat. "I'm a Saiyan warrior and I will not wear a dress. I thought you were going to bring me your father's clothes, not your sister's."

"This is my father's."

It was then that Bardock noticed for the first time that the boy was also wearing clothing of the same kind except his was blue and red and had a shoulder sleeve. The toga Nataku was trying to give Bardock only covered his lower body.

With a tiresome groan, Bardock snatched the toga from the boy's hands and thought to himself, "I have got to get off of this planet."

After forcing down his pride enough to wear the toga, Bardock waited for Sarafine to come back in the room. He knew she heard it when Nataku said loudly, "See, now you look just like my father…except your skin is paler…and your hair is darker."

Entering, Sarafine was surprised to see how muscular Bardock's body truly was. She noticed it when she and Nataku were undressing him and when she was putting the paste on his body but for some reason, now that he was awake and fully recovered, Bardock was looking especially attractive to her.

"Um…so, stranger, where are you going?" Sarafine asked still keenly mesmerized by the Saiyan's body structure.

"I have to find if there are any more survivors from my planet. Where can I find a space ship?" Bardock answered paying little attention to the way she was looking at him.

"I don't know. We do not have space travel exploits on Atlas. Our planet is quiet and peaceable; we fear those of other planets corrupting our way of life."

"Great," Bardock groaned. "Not only am I forced to wear female clothing, but now I have no way of getting off of this forsaken planet."

"It's not that bad," Nataku spoke up with joy. Then reaching over to grab Bardock's hand he pulled him towards the door and said, "C'mon, I'll show you."

The boy dragged the Saiyan warrior out of the room and through the rest of their home and didn't stop pulling him until they were outside.

Bardock was stunned speechless as he gazed upon the beauty of the planet. The house was across from a forest filled with wondrous colors. Animals played and grazed outside of the home without fear of their human counterparts. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before on any planet he's ever conquered.

"C'mon Bardock, let's go. I wanna show you-"

"Nataku," A sudden strong voice from the other side of them startled both the Saiyan warrior and the Athen boy. They both turned to see a tall Athen man with long white hair tied back in two knots. He had on a toga that looked the same as the one Bardock wore except his had a gold belt wrapped around it instead of a brown rope. He also had a tan sack draped over his shoulder.

"Father," Nataku said with a smile. "You're back. I thought you were going to be gone until the second moon."

"There was suspicious activity in the sky earlier so the elders dispersed early to check on our tribes." The man said coldly while eyeing Bardock. "Who is your friend?"

"He is a Sand father, an alien from another planet." Nataku said proudly.

"I'm a Saiyan," Bardock growled taking over the rest of the boy explanation. "My planet was destroyed and I have no way of getting off of this planet without a space ship. Do you know where I can find one?"

"No, I'm sorry, but there are no space ships here. But as long as you don't cause any trouble stranger, you're welcome to stay in our village. Nataku, I have a surprise for you my son."

The man to the sack off his shoulder and reached inside. Nataku waited in anticipation as his father abstracted three old scrolls from the bag.

"The elder scrolls son. I have the privilege of watching over them until the third moon. I'm going inside to read over them now, do you want to help me translate them from the ancient language?"

"Yes father, yes," The boy said ecstatic. Leaving Bardock standing alone, Nataku ran to his father and the two walked over to another wooden cabin and disappeared inside.

"That little brat ditched me," Bardock announced in false surprise.

"Yes, Nataku will do that," Said Sarafine's voice from behind him. He knew her voice because she was the only female of the species that he'd met. "Becoming elder is his only dream. If it has anything to do with being elder, he'll leave you in a heartbeat."

"Really," Bardock stated turned around to her. He was once again captivated by her beauty. "And what is your dream?"

Sarafine came closer to him and stopped just inches away from his chest.

"You," She answered without hesitation.

**A/N: I'd like to thank my editor and co-writer, Lykeit0rByteit, without whom this chapter would not have been possible, as the story continue to develop, more action will be incorporated, if you have any comments or questions for I or my friend, leave a review and well get back to you as soon as possible, also this story will be updated, hopeful;;y once a week *crosses fingers*also praise or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, it's an author's bread and butter so to speak.**


	2. Episode 2: love and war

Chapter 2: : love and war

**AN: Just for the heck of it, in this story Bardock's wife or Goku's mother (whatever she maybe to him) died giving birth to Goku and Bardock got over her death before Goku was sent away. Okay, , good, now then, on with the story**.

"I'm…your dream?" Bardock asked with unconcealed shock.

"Yes. I can sense your power, both physical and spiritual. By those standards, you're everything I've ever wanted and even if you turn me away now, the average life span on Atlas is 150 years, I'll still have 128 years to change your mind."

"What makes you think I'm going to turn you away?" Bardock laced his fingers through Sarafine's thick hair and held the back of her head firmly in his hand. "I have nothing left but my sons and no way to get off this planet. So for now, all I know are you and Nataku. Why would I turn away from all I know?"

Sarafine blushed deeply at Bardock's statement and then Bardock moved in for a kiss that took her off guard but she didn't resistance at all. When the two finally separated it was thirty seconds later and Sarafine was practically speechless.

"That-that was…a-amazing." She stammered catching her breath. "I've never been kissed like that before."

"Give me the night and I'll do a lot more to you that I'm sure you've never experienced like me before." Bardock replied sensually.

Sarafine looked away from him and thought about his proposal. It was customary on Atlas to save your virginity for the one you planned to spin the rest of your life with and she had a strong feeling that Bardock was the only man she'd ever love.

"My father is home now but he'll be gone before third moon and won't be back until tomorrow's first moon. I'll meet you in your room when he leaves."

With that Sarafine quickly left Bardock standing alone in front of the magnificent forest, anticipating on the night still to come.

"I think I may just get used to this planet after all." He muttered to himself.

The morning sun shined through the bedroom window onto Bardock's face, waking him from his long night's sleep. He had one leg out of the thick blanket he fell asleep under and his entire upper body was uncovered and bare suggesting that the night before was just as interesting as he remembered. Looking to his right, the first person Bardock saw was not the woman he'd slept with.

"You snore in your sleep." Nataku stated.

Bardock sat up in surprise at seeing the boy sitting on the bed beside him. Looking around he searched for Sarafine but she wasn't in the room.

"Where's your sister?"

"She has medic training every morning before the first moon."

"Before the first moon?" Bardock questioned, somewhat relieved that Sarafine had a good reason to why she left. "How many moons does your planet have exactly?"

"Five moons and one red sun. Why was Sarafine leaving your room this morning?" Nataku asked bluntly.

"How long were you sitting here?"

"I came in when I saw Sarafine leave. Did she sleep with you last night?" The boy asked with a bit of an attitude.

"What if she did? You plan to do something about it?"

Nataku stood up and walked over to the table where Bardock's new toga sat. Picking up the clothing, he threw it onto the bed beside Bardock, saying, "I like you Saiyan, but my sister is off limits. There are a hundred other girls in the village, but stay away from Sarafine."

Bardock glared at Nataku as he slid on the toga and stood up.

"You got something against me kid?" He asked with creased brows.

"No, I don't really, it's just that my sister is the daughter of a chieftain and a soon to be physician. You're a 'warrior' right? Violence is frowned upon on our planet. Father's taking a big chance in just letting you stay here but if Sarafine married you the village would think my father did a terrible job of raising my sister and doubt his ability to lead them. They'll think he approves of carnage so much he allowed his only daughter to marry a man whose entire race is based upon fighting."

"Your sister's a big girl, kid. I think she knows what she wants and if just so happens that she has a taste for a Saiyan warrior. She doesn't need you or your father to tell her who she can or can't be with. Besides, she's a woman; I doubt she'll listen anyways."

Bardock walked over to Nataku and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Now then enough talking, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since I got on this planet. Where's the food?"

Nataku shook his head at the way Bardock changed the conversation so nonchalantly and started walking towards the bedroom door.

"If you want to eat you have to help me door my chores first."

"Chores? Kid, I'm a fighter, remember. I don't do chores."

"Well if I don't finish my chores, I can't feed you and it'll take me until second moon to finish them alone so…if you're willing to wait until then I suppose I could do them by myself."

"What are we eating?" Bardock asked trying to determine if it was worth eating if it meant doing a child's chores.

"Bitola fruit and a combination of Joni cabbages, roots from the Tonkawa tree, and seaweed juice from the bottom of the North sea."

"That's sounds like a whole lot to nothing. Where's the meat?"

"We don't eat meat here. That would involve hurting a leaving creature. Nonviolent civilization, remember?"

"I'm really starting to hate this planet…again."

With a grumble and a few sour words Bardock followed Nataku out of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bardock groaned as he carried a bundle of Joni cabbages wrapped in a hand woven basket on his back. He was following Nataku who was carrying a similar basket filled with the same vegetables on his back but he was a bit smaller. The two were trekking through the forest, feeding animals on their way to the North Seat to collect the seaweed for their breakfast and a bottle of North Sea water for Sarafine's medicine.

"Not only do you people not eat meat but you also feed and take care of the same beasts that provide you with nothing." Bardock asked skeptical.

"The animals give us joy just by living. Besides, some of them are valuable to our survival. The animals in the trees don't come down to search for their own food so we bring it to them. If we didn't feed the animals that lived in the trees then they would eventually die and they couldn't take care of the trees any more, and if they couldn't take care of the trees then the trees would die and we wouldn't have any more bark or wood for our villages and people. And the animals on the ground are four legged and aren't capable of healing themselves with the proper leaves in the tress so if we didn't take care them then they would eventually die and then they wouldn't be able to get rid of the unnecessary vegetation in the forest and the insects that live in the dirt would have more vegetation to eat and wouldn't plow the ground enough eventually causing famine throughout the land and we would all die of starvation."

"So all of the animals on this planet are vegetarians too?"

"Yes, they are. I can't see why you're so obsessed with violence and killing. I've never hit anyone in my life and I'm happier than you are."

"I'm only annoyed because I can't get off this peaceful hellhole. And trust me, if you had the chance to release your stress on somebody through violence you would see why I miss it so much. You know what," Bardock dropped his basket on the ground and Nataku turned around to see what the man's intentions were. He was surprised when Bardock said, "Hit me."

"Wh-what…no, I'm not going to hit you." Nataku denied with a confused look on his face.

"C'mon you little brat, hit me."

"No, I'm not hitting you and you calling me names won't make me want to do it."

"Fine," Bardock walked closer to the boy and gave him a strong nudge on the shoulder that, with the help to the heavy basket, sent Nataku falling to the ground.

"Ouch, what was that for?" The boy asked quickly standing up and dusting himself off. To his utter surprise, Bardock then pushed him to the ground again.

"What's your problem?" Nataku screamed.

"What's wrong, kid? You getting mad? Wanna take a swing at me now?" Bardock mocked. It was then that Nataku understood his intentions.

"You won't make me hit you, Saiyan. So stop it."

As the boy tried to stand again he kept his eyes on Bardock's hands. He was not expecting the man to take the opportunity to kick his feet from under him and send him hurdling painfully to the ground once again.

In flamed by rage and annoyance, this time when Nataku stood up, he threw the basket off his shoulders and rammed his head into Bardock's stomach. The sensation of the boy's might felt like nothing but a gentle touch to Bardock's abdomen but he was still proud of himself for getting Nataku mad enough to use force.

When Nataku stood up straight again he felt his anger residing and he surprised himself for actually liking the feeling of 'hurting' someone else.

"Ha, ha, I thought you were nonviolent kid. What's wrong; can't control your anger?"

"That's not funny, Saiyan. 500,000 years ago our planet was nearly destroyed because of violence. If-if I started fighting,"

"Don't worry kid. You don't have to be a murder or anything like that. Fighting just lets your anger out sometime. If you want, you can let it out on me from now on. I don't think you'll be able to hurt me. I need a new sparring partner anyways."

Nataku thought it over for a minute. He did enjoy the feeling he had when head butting Bardock. Maybe sparring with Bardock would be the best thing for him.

"Okay, but nobody can know about this. Not even Sarafine. We have to do it in private, all the time."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Bardock agreed stepping closer to the boy. "But if I do this for you, you have to leave me and Sarafine alone. What we do is our business, got it."

"Fine, but don't you hurt her, Saiyan."

"Wouldn't dream of it kid." Bardock said as he braced himself into a fighting stance

"W-what are you doing?" the boy asked, "Why are you standing funny?"

"What, this?" he said as he referred to his stance. "This is for guarding; it allows me to have a much quicker reaction in dodging and blocking oncoming attack. Looks like I'm gonna have a lot to teach you kid but for now, try your best to hit me." Bardock said, assuring himself that the boy wouldn't be able to without the Saiyan going easy.

There was a short pause in the boy's movements, still feeling guilty for not only allowing violence but taking it up as well, but something about it felt good, with every thrust of his arm he felt tension and frustration leave his body.

The boy threw several punches at Bardock, each easily dodged by the experienced Saiyan.

As Bardock watched the young Athen boy attack him, he saw a large grin come across his face, proving that he was enjoying himself.

"Come on kid. I know you can do better than that, show me what you're really made of." Bardock taunts, one of the tactics used on planet Vegeta to try to tap into the young Saiyans potential, their power being linked to their rage.

The boy shrugs off the surfaced Saiyans taunt continuing to throw punches at Bardock.

He thrust his fist at Bardock's jaw with impressive speed for someone of his age and experience, but his punch was met by nothing more than air as the Saiyan braced himself on the ground, having dropped back for the dodge.

Nataku then swung his foot at Bardock's legs, attempting to sweep them out from beneath him, but was once again greeted by the empty void of air as Bardock shoved himself back into a one handed hand stand, thrusting his arm upward he flung himself to his feet, landing in perfect battle stance.

A bead of sweat ran down Nataku's jaw line, obvious signs of frustration began to show in the young boy's movements.

"Come on boy, you're getting sloppy." Bardock taunted once more.

"I'll show you sloppy." Nataku said under his breath as he threw another punch at Bardock, who wasn't prepared for the power the boy held within. His small fist crashed into Bardock's jaw, sending the Saiyan stumbling back a bit.

The Saiyans instincts then kicked in, as he took his first step stumbling backwards, he launched a small, weak powered, blue ball of energy, narrowly missing the boy.

Coming to his sense he realized what he had done, scared for his love's brother he ran over to Nataku. But to his surprise the boy was not upset, but amazed.

"W-what was that?" The boy asked curiously.

Bardock's nerves returned when he saw that the boy was all together unharmed.

"That, kid, was a ki blast. It takes some practice but anyone can do it, you simply have to focus your body's energy to a specific point, and then release it in a small burst."

"Wow!" Nataku said in awe. "I wanna try."

Just then Bardock saw Sarafine walking down the edge of the lake towards them with a bundle of something in her arms and the two instantly locked eyes.

"I'll teach you some other time kid, your sister's coming, and I wanna have a word with her." Bardock said as he dismissed his new pupil and ran over to Sarafine, who had just come back from her medic training.

**A/N: hey guys were back with a new chapter, now I know that it took a while gettinthis one finished. We enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it, if you have any questions or comments about the story you can address lykeitorbyteit or myself, via review, we love hearing feed back from our fans. enjoy**


	3. Episode 3: The Fathers Suspicsions

Chapter 3: The Fathers Suspicion

"We've been training for several weeks Nataku, let's see what you've learnt to show for it," the saiyan said almost mockingly, attempting to ignite the young Athens fighting spirit.

Without hesitation the young boy rush bardock, throwing his small fist for the scar-faced saiyans jaw, who ducked out of the way quickly before swinging his leg around with half his strength, connecting with Natakus rib cage, which sent him skipping along the surface of the lake where they had been continuously. To Bardocks surprise the young boy caught himself midair, hovering only a few inches above the water. "When did the brat learn how to fly" Bardock thought to himself.

Bardock the rushed over to the boy, throwing a light punch to his gut, but to bardocks surprise the boy side stepped his attack, throwing his elbow back at an angle, connecting with the back of saiyans head, sending him crashing into the water.

A cocky smirk grew on Natakus face as a huge pillar of water erupted from the lake, the moisture in the air revealed a dark colored rainbow in the moonlight.

"Come on Bardock, you're a saiyan aren't you? I thought you said that your race were natural born warriors" Nataku mocked, one of Bardock personality traits the young boy had picked up in his time spent with the elder saiyan.

Instead of growing angry and letting the boy get into his head, Bardock smirked and chuckled to himself, launching a few small golden ki blast at the boy, who dodged each with ease, the hot energy connected with the surface of the lake, causing water and steam to erupt colorfully around the boy.

The boy's eyes wandered to the beauty of it briefly. Bardock noticed that the boy had briefly let his guard down; he rushed the boy once more, throwing his leg upward, connecting with the boys jaw lightly. That was more the enough to cause Nataku to stumble back in pain.

Suddenly there was a bright flashed, bardock felt hot, the scent of smoke filled the air. He opened his eyes to reveal a burning athen village, and Nataku and his family slaughtered in front of their home. Their bodies were horribly mangled. An expression of horror grew on bardocks face as he heard a slight chuckle. A large pink being wearing a set of saiyan armor and a scouter stepped out of the badly damaged building, several small spikes could be seen protruding from his scalp.

"Yes lord frieza" the being spoke over the scouter "we couldn't find the saiyan anywhere, shall we destroy this pitiful rock"

An ominous feeling filled the air as a bright explosion could be seen from space.

Bardock was snapped out of his vision as a small fist connected with his jaw sending him back several feet. The young boys attack was followed up by a vibrant blue ki attack, which bardock batted away, sending it to the sky. To his surprised, his arm grew numb with a burning tingling sensation "the boys growing stronger, and fast to" bardock thought to himself as a smirk of pride grew on his face.

The young Athens eyes followed his attack to the sky where it exploded beautifully, that's when he actually took notice to his surroundings.

"Oh no," Nataku noticed that another moon was beginning to rise. "It's almost fourth moon. I'm going to be late for my Elder training."

Bardock looked up to the sky and noticed the orange moon glowing in the west and it reminded him of Sarafine. Almost immediately he remembered that he had promised to meet her at third moon for a mid-day "treat".

"Crap," He barked aloud. "Looks like we're both late, kid. Your sister is going to kill me. You hurry to your training, we'll start again tomorrow."

The two parted and hurried their separate ways, Nataku heading for the center of the village for his Elder training and Bardock back "home" in hopes of soothing Sarafine's disappointment in him any way he could but when he landed in front of the house, Sarafine's father, Chogan, was waiting on the outside.

"Saiyan, have you seen Nataku? He hasn't been home all morning." Chogan asked glaring deeply at Bardock. There was no doubt in Bardock's mind that Chogan didn't trust him as much as he tried to put on in front of Nataku when they first met.

"Uh…yeah, I just saw him actually. I think he's going to the village his elder training and…you know have a name, right? You should use it." Bardock answered curtly, earning a disapproving scowl from Chogan.

Trying to ignore Bardock's lack of respect, Chogan replied, "You know…I looked over the ancient scrolls again yesterday. I had to because the word, _Saiyan_, just kept playing back in my head like a foul aftertaste, and do you want to know what I found out, Saiyan?"

"I am sure it's not anything I don't already know." Bardock replied crudely.

Chogan growled and continued, "You Saiyans were the cause of the most bloodshed on our planet all those years ago. Back when our people were still warriors, you Saiyans came and started a war, killing most of our race and leaving the remaining ones hanging on to life with a withering planet. When we did finally run you mongrels off, there was little to nothing that could be salvaged, so even after the Saiyans left, thousands still ended up dying. I am the chief of this village and a respected member of my planet, so tell me Saiyan, what are your real intentions? Why are you really on Atlas?"

Bardock brows furrowed at Chogan's implications. He ignored the new information that was just revealed to him about the Athens once being a warrior race like the Saiyans as his anger was at the moment fueling his thoughts.

"Are you serious?" The Saiyan snarled back. "You think I want to be stuck on this worthless rock? I told you, I crashed here and now I can't get off, but trust me, if I could, you wouldn't ever have to worry about seeing me again."

The two angry men stared each other down, like dogs trying to determine the alpha male, but neither backed down.

Chogan grunted once he realized that Bardock was just as strong willed as he was and said, "I'm watching you, Saiyan. I noticed you have been spending a lot of time with Sarafine and Nataku. My son's a born leader, soon to be chief of this village when I retire, I trust his decisions when it comes to association…but my daughter is off limits to you. If I see you two together it had better be under supervision, got it."

"And what if we are caught alone?" Bardock asked smugly, trying to tempt Chogan into violence like he'd done Nataku.

Chogan drew his hands into fists as his anger skyrocketed.

"If I catch you anywhere near my daughter, I'll-"

"Chief Chogan," A timid voice from behind him forced Chogan to turn around and soften his gaze upon a little girl. The girl had silver hair, like the other Athens, in two long braids going down her back, allowing perfect view at her big saddened gaze. The sight of innocent, tearful, child calmed Chogan back down.

"What's wrong, little one?" He asked bending down to the girl's height.

"I can't find my way back home." The girl replied with a small choke in her voice. "I got lost from my mommy."

Chogan glanced back at Bardock as if he was skeptical about leaving while Sarafine was still inside by herself but it was his duty as Chieftain to take care of the people in his village, especially the helpless and innocent.

"Come along little one," He urged the girl forth, giving Bardock one final, threatening glare before he began to walk away from the house. "I'll help you back to the village and then we can find your mother from there."

Bardock smirked arrogantly as he watched the man walk away holding the girl's small hand within his before he left to go inside and face his fate with Sarafine.

"It's nice to see you're alive," Sarafine said calmly, too calmly, as Bardock walked towards her.

She was sitting at the table in her room studying one of her medical scrolls when he entered. When he entered the room she looked back just quick enough to ensure it was him and that he was alone before she spoke.

Her silence was eerie. Bardock was used to women swearing and fighting when they were mad, not quiet.

"I…I kinda got caught up in something. It's hard to keep up with time on this planet when all you do is count moons." Bardock said, trying to urge Sarafine into conversation but still she didn't look up from her manuscript.

Bardock exhaled in annoyance and said, "I'm not going to beg you to talk to me, Sarafine, you know that. I'll be in my room if you need me when you're done giving me the silent treatment."

As he began to walk away Sarafine turned around quickly and yelled, "Is it really too much for you to apologize?"

"Why should I?" Bardock retorted just as angry. "I told you, I lost track of time, that's not my fault."

"It is your fault! If we make plans together, it's your job to follow through on your side, especially if all you have to do is show up. Do you not take this relationship serious? If I were some hotheaded, murdering Saiyan would you be more willing to keep our dates then?"

Bardock scoffed and answered, "If you were a Saiyan we wouldn't have such mundane dates."

Sarafine sat wide mouthed at Bardock's commentary and once he realized how it came out, even Bardock was a little surprised by his harshness.

"Sarafine," He started but was cut off before he could get a coherent thought out.

"If I'm boring you so much then why don't you just leave!" Sarafine screamed and turned back around to her scrolls. He couldn't see her but Bardock could hear the sniffling coming from Sarafine and knew she was crying.

With another exhale of exasperation, Bardock strolled cautiously over to the Athen woman and sat on the table beside her, pulling her scroll out of view and tilting her head up slightly, so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"Sarafine, you know I care about you. That didn't come out the way I meant it."

"And how did you mean it, Saiyan?" Sarafine asked with a sharp tongue.

Bardock couldn't help but to smirk at the woman's use of Saiyan as he thought about his earlier confrontation with Chogan. She was definitely her father's daughter.

"When I said mundane I meant…ordinary. Normally I hate ordinary, but with you, it's comforting. It's comforting to know that you are the same woman in the evening that I left in the morning and that you are always where I expect you to be, safe and unharmed. If you were a Saiyan, you would be nothing like this. You'd be spontaneous and arguably wild, but you're not, and that's one of the things I like about you. Life here's a bit routine, but…sometimes a _Saiyan_ needs a little routine in his life."

Sarafine looked as if she was about to smile but quickly stopped the feeling from surfacing.

"I'm still mad at you, Saiyan. You blew off our date and you won't apologize for it."

Bardock inwardly rolled his eyes and said, "Do we really have to do this now? I just got the fifth degree from your father outside about us and to be honest, all I really want to do is spend a nice, not-so-mundane, exciting evening with my woman."

Sarafine could see the carnal desire in Bardock's eyes and couldn't help but become overwhelmed with a similar lust. She succeeded in overcoming the feeling at first but as if here were reading her mind, Bardock leaned in and kissed her, passion elating throughout them both as the kiss lasted just a second too long. When he released her, both Sarafine and Bardock were out of breath.

"Oh Bardock," Sarafine groaned, inwardly kicking herself for falling for his fiendish Saiyan tricks. "How do you always do this to me?"

Bardock smiled and gave Sarafine's hand a little tug while curtly nodding over to her bed. Sarafine read the cue loud and clear and hurried over to the bed in anticipation.

**A/N: I'd really like to leave a large chunk of credit for this chapter to lykeitorbyteit without whom this chapter would not have been finished, she has been extremely busy lately so id like to get some praise for her for being able to make time to help me out with writing this, also today is my birthday, wooooo, ill be a whole twenty lol, please read and review, let us know what you think, it really means a lot to myself as well as lykeitorbyteit.**

**-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan **


	4. Public announcement :

Hi everyone one, I have some rather unfortunate news for all you Bardocks survival fans. Unfortunately due to unforeseen circumstances, Lykeit0rByteit and my personal life have become too preoccupied to continue our work on the fic. But not to worry, we will not be canceling the fic, simply putting it on what we both hope to be a short hiatus, we both appreciate your continued support and I will let you know when we are back to updating. Thank you for your time and understanding.

-Bardockthetruesupersaiyan


End file.
